Loonatics Unleashed: Terror From Outer Space
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Sequel to Loonatics Unleashed: Dark Reflections. A space parasite called Nug is looking for a worthy host to guard the eggs until they are ready to infect everyone on Amcetropolis. What happens when he chooses a Loonatic? Read and Review to find out!
1. Chapter 1: An Unwelcome Visitor

**Loonatics Unleahed: Terror From Outer Space**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: An Unwelcome Visitor**

All was peaceful on Planet Blanc. The Loonatics were resting from their most recent conflict with Mira and her dark reflections. A conflict in which they nearly lost one of their teammates; Danger Duck.

But now that the threat was over there was nothing else to worry about, was there? Little were the Loonatics aware that a new terror awaited them from the stars.

At that very moment a small, silver meteorite was on a collision course with Planet Blanc, and when it crashed it brought a liquid silver being along with it called Nug.

Curious about this strange planet he had crashed on Nug began his search for a host. In minutes Nug made his way to King Tweetums palace, when suddenly a curious sound caught his ear. Curious, Nug sought out the source of the sound, and found the Loonatics working to perfect their powers.

" Superheroes" thought Nug " what more perfect way to take over the universe? But there are six of them, which one shall I choose?"

"Alright Duck" said Ace from the field " let's test this new power of yours,"

With that encouragement Duck stepped to center of the field in order for Tech to analyze how powerful his new Elemental Shield was. Lexi and Rev stood at the sidelines as they watched everyone else work.

"You think he can pull this off?" said Lexi " what if he gets hurt?"

"Don't worry Lexi" said Tech, overhearing her words " I thought through down to the wire, nothing can go wrong,"

"Why do those words not fill me with confidence?" said Lexi.

Just before Tech activated his marvelous training device Nug's dark eyes caught sight of a mission control shed nearby. Slithering towards that shed Nug could see numerous programs installed by Tech. The training course, wormhole generator, automatic launch codes; the list went on and on.

Nug was especailly interested by the wormhole generator and saw there were many buttons placed beside the switch to type in your target location. Caught in mid wonderment Nug almost forgot that anyone was outside when a big blast suddenly erupted through the air.

Peeking through a window inside the shed Nug saw that the one the others had called Duck was now surrounded by a glowing orange sheild. Everything outside the sheild was scorched, but on the inside Duck and the ground around him remained unburned.

"Yes" thought Nug " these beings will be great hosts indeed. But until the eggs are ready to hatch my people will not be ready to take hosts of their own. I must take over one of these superheroes bodies so they can guard the eggs for me. But first I'll need to find out who is worthy,"

With that last thought in mind Nug scanned the control pannel, when his hand accidently hit the alarm signaling a distater on Acmetropolis. The Loonatics instantly heard this call and Tech was the first to determine what it was for.

"There's trouble going down in Acmetropolis" said Tech " we have to get there fast,"

"Everyone to the Dragon Ship," said Ace.

Without hesistation the other Loonatics raced toward the ship with Nug slithering on behind. Once all were on board Tech typed in the destination for the wormhole generator to transport them to, and seconds later they were landing on Acmetropolis.

However, as soon as the Loonatics landed and surveyed the city, no crisis appeared to be present.

"That can't be" said Tech in disbelief " my new alarm system shouldn't be wrong,"

" Well I don't see any screaming citizen from miles around" said Duck, sarcastically " maybe you made a mistake and just didn't know it,"

" It just doesn't make sense" said Tech, ignoring Duck " it shouldn't have gone off like that,"

"Well if nothing is going on" said Ace " I guess we'll just have to return to Planet Blanc,"

But when the Loonatics turned around another surprise awaited them, making their mouths open up in shock. The Dragon Ship they had arrived in was totally torn apart. Bits and pieces of metal, wire, and circuitry lay out all over the place, making the Dragon Ship look like a gutted fish.

"Oh man" said Rev " this is going to take weeks to repair,"

"Maybe Tech's alarm system wasn't so screwy after all" said Ace " someone wanted us here, and now we're stranded,"


	2. Chapter 2: The First Victim

**Ch.2: The First Victim**

" I don't get it" said Lexi " why would someone send us out on a cold call and then leave us stranded?"

" Maybe somethings going wrong on Planet Blanc" said Duck " maybe this all just make sure we didn't interfere someones dastardly plans,"

" Possible" said Tech " but that's not what the facts show. If the villian's goal was to take over Blanc why was our ship destroyed just minutes after our arrival?"

" You're right Tech" said Ace " someone came with us to make sure we couldn't leave, and that someone must still be here,"

" But that still doesn't answer my question as to 'why?' " said Lexi " why would someone want to trap us on Acmetropolis?"

" Who knows Lexi" said Ace " who knows?"

**--------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, the mysterious being called Nug was slipping into Acmetropolis jail, to find a suject worthy enough to test the Loonatic's abilities. According to the police records the people in this prison were the most dangerous crooks Acmetropolis had ever known.

All the villians were surprised to see this strange silver being when he came waltzing down the cellblock.

"Who are you?" asked Massive.

" I am Nug" said Nug " and I am seeking talent that is capable to survive a battle with the Loonatics. I assure you that a grand award awaits anyone who is worthy enough to destroy at least one Loonatic,"

"Name's Sypher alien dude" said the power sucking villian from a cell next to Massive's " you let me out, and I'll leave every single one of them powerless, making them easy to destroy,"

"Except you've never destroyed them" said a woman with an extremely large head " name's Mastermind, and I can easily dispose of the Loonatics with one of my inventions if you were so kind as to let me out,"

Nug stared long and hard at both of them as if reading thier own twisted minds as his eyes took on a silver glow. When the silver glow faded Nug's expression took on a disgusted look.

"Neither of you are worthy of my offer" said Nug " Sypher, has to much of an ego to get by with anything I request. And Mastermind, is just as disgusting. Which leaves you two,"

Nug looked over at Massive's and Weathervane's cells while Sypher and Mastermind pouted. Both villians had really impressive resumes, Mssive could control gravity, and Weathervane, the weather.

In the end though Nug chose Weathervane. The evil mistress was thrilled to be chosen, but she wouln't be for long.

As she stepped out of the safety of her cell Nug tackled Weathervane and defused into her body. All the villians watching had their mouths wide open with shock as Weathervane produced a scream that could wake anyone from a thousand miles.

But soon, everything was back to being quiet again as Nug completed the fusion process and carried complete control over Weathervane's body and powers. His new hosts eyes glowing silver to show just who had complete control.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile Loonatics had taken up residence in their old tower to sleep for the night, little did they expect to recieve a rude awakening. Thunder roared and lightning flashed startling the Loonatics from their slumber.

Moments later the Acme heroes were all gathered on the balcony to witness the destruction caused by the villianous Weathervane. Before anyone who could witness the weather villian called up a twin tornado assualt, destroying millions of Acmetropolis's homes.

"Rev, Lexi, Slam!" shouted Ace " help those citizens down there! Duck, Tech, you're with me!"

With that said both teams imedaitely split up and took to their seperate jobs. Slam got busy dueling with the twin torandos while Rev and Lexi worked together to keep the citizens safe from the crumbling buildings.

In the air Duck, Tech, and Ace were heading for the real target, Weathervane. Inside in his current host's body Nug laughed, he had the Loonatics right where he wanted them. The first test had been complicated, but nessacary to reveal the Loonatics pecking order to the space parasite.

" The yellow rabbit is obivously the leader" thought Nug " and the duck and coyote are truely who he trusts to help him most when battling a super villian. But now they must work hard to pass my final test. Who has the best powers?"

Ace went first blasting his laser vision at Weathervane, but the villianous stopped it by raising up her elemental shield. Little did she know that Duck also possessed such a power, so that when Weathervane retaliated back with lightning bursts, duck was able to use his new power to defend his friends.

However, unlike when it was defending againist fire, the lightning bounced off the shield and bounced back straight to it's source striking Weathervane. Losing her concentration the weather that Weathervane had summoned earlier began to disappear as she plummeted towards the earth below.

Using one of his inventions, specifically the tractor beam, Tech saved her from her plummet and soon Weathervane was returned to Acmetropolis jail. But as the Loonatics left none of them seemed to notice the visitor from Planet Blanc slip out of Weathervane's body, and attach itself to Duck's.


	3. Chapter 3: Power Mad

**Ch.3: Power Mad**

Back at the Loonatics tower the heroes slowly returned to their slumber, but for one Loonatic in particular he didn't know about the extra guest he was bringing to bed with him that night. As Duck slowly tucked himself under the covers and drifted off to slumberland Nug made his move.

Extending his silver body Nug draped himself over Duck and began to fuse with the Acme heroes skin. The whole process was clearly uncomfortable for Duck, being broadcasted by twisting and turning in bed. But being known as a deep sleeper Duck's body refused to wake up, and that gave Nug the very oppurnity he needed.

Without rush Nug completely bonded to his new found host. The first step had been easy, but the second step into making this bond permanent would be harder. If Nug wished to remain inside the host he had chosen, the duck would first have to accept him.

In the morning, while the other Loonatics were grabbing some breakfast Tech and Rev were busy working in the lab to get the Dragon Ship fixed, although Lexi didn't see what the big rush was all about.

"Why are we working so hard to leave?" said Lexi " we all saw what Weathervane did last night?"

"She claimed she was being controlled by someone called Nug" said Ace " and whoever this guy is I want him to still think we are trying to get back to Planet Blanc as fast as we can, even though we're not,"

"Yeah" said Duck, sarcastically " that's a good plan and all, but we don't even know what this Nug character looks like, never mind the fact why he wants us here?"

"True" said Tech, joining the others at the breakfast table " I've been wondering that same fact myself, so I've been researching about this Nug ever since we found about him from Weathervane,"

" And?" asked Ace.

"Nothing" said Tech " I can't find anything about him in any of the intergalatic databases. It's like he doesn't exsist,"

_" More like my race no longer exsists," _thought Nug in response to the coyote's statement.

"Who said that?" said Duck, overhearing Nug's thought.

"Who said what?" asked Lexi.

" I thought I heard something" said Duck " are you sure it wasn't one of you?"

" Yes," said Tech.

"Are you alright Duck?" said Ace, frowning in concern.

"Uh...yeah" said Duck, looking confused " maybe it's just the eggs scrambling my brains,"

"To late for that," laughed Lexi. At that, everyone else began to laugh too.

Meanwhile, in the lab, Rev was going over Tech's plans for repairing the Dragon Ship when an alarm started blasting through the tower. Quickly noting the distaster Rev sped on his way to tell the others, nearly knocking over Slam who was coming out of the kitchen from raiding the refrigerator.

"Jail break!" yelled Rev, when he made it to the dining room " Massive's escaped!"

"This can't be a conwicedence" said Ace " my guess is that this Nug has struck again. Come on team, let's jet!"

With that said the Loonatics quickly strapped off in their jet packs, excluding Rev of course, and took off towards the prison. When they made it they were just in time to witness Massive heading straight for the zoo.

"Didn't know you were a fan of animals Doc?" said Ace, once he and his team caught up with the gravity-controling villian.

"Oh I love the zoo" Massive sarcastically replied to Ace's witty retort " the candy, the popcorn, the man-eating beasts,"

With that Massive used his gravity-controlling powers to open up some of the animals cages which included: the tigers, loins, bears, and pre-fossilized dinosuars. Slam dueled off with the bears, Lexi took on the loins, Duck faced off with the tigers, and the others had to tango with the dinosuars.

Being a professional wrestler was one thing on Slam's resume that came in really handy when dealing with a pair of angry bears. Going into Thunder Mode, the tazmanian devil called up a pair of twin tornados in his hands and slammed the beasts back into their cage.

Ace, Rev, and Tech were having a little trouble with the trio of volouso raptors. Tech tried to use his laser restraining leash on one of the creatures, but due to the creature's enormous strentgh, ending up being flung over to Lexi and Duck who were having trouble keeping the loins and tigers at bay.

Duck had summoned up his elemental shield and expanded it to cover Tech, as well as himself and Lexi. But the Elemental Shield had not been tested on how well it could resist animal's claws, and didn't look good on how well it doing during the test.

Animals are not considered an element and Duck had to fight hard just to keep his shield from dropping, as Ace and Rev found themselves surrounded by the trio of volouso raptors. That's when Slam came to the rescue, in his tornado form, and forced all the animals to return to thier cages.

Duck dropped his sheild and glared angrilly at laughing form of Massive up above. Nug sensed the very powerful emotion and intensified it when Duck summoned up one of his power eggs. With Nug's help the power egg increased to twice it's normal size and struck Massive with the explosive force of a mine.

Duck was amazed at how much power he had summoned as Massive fell down to the ground with a loud crash. The other Loonatics were shocked when they stepped over to the gravity-controlling villian to learn that he know lay unconious, and then they all stared at Danger Duck.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

"I don't know what happened" said Tech, when he finished scanning Duck's bio signs the moment they arrived back at the tower " but somehow Duck's cells look like they have been supercharged, which explians why he was able to conjure up so much power into one of his eggs,"

"Maybe it was just anger" said Lexi, sugguestively " he did look pretty frustrated,"

"We'll just have to accept that answer for now" said Ace " but I have a feeling, that the closer we get to Nug, the closer we get to our doom,"

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Duck was just drying off from taking a shower when a startling voice ripped through his mind.

_" How did it feel to have a real taste of power?"_

"Who are you?" asked Duck in his mind.

_" I am Nug,"_

"Nug? So you're the one who infected Weathervane! Wha..where...how did you get into my head?"

_" I have joined with you" _Nug explained _" I have bonded with you. Granting your most deepest desire, to exceed even Ace,"_

"I'm listening, but what's the catch?" said Duck.

_" No catch my friend, no catch at all" Nug lied " I can make your dreams of being a leader come true. Will you accept my generous offer?"_

Duck thought about it for a moment, thinking of all the time's he had tried to prove himself to be even greater than Ace, and how many times he failed. With Nug's help maybe he could finally change that.

"I accept," said Duck.

_"Excellent," _thought Nug. The duck had fallen for his trap, Danger Duck's bond with Nug was now and permantly complete.

However when the next battle would come to pass Duck would find himself regretting that decision, for the rest of his life.


	4. Chapter 4: Nug's Deception

**Ch.4: Nug's Deception**

Evening came, and before the Loonatic's could settle down for a nap the alarm suddenly blasted through the tower again. While Rev went to check to see what the crisis was the Loonatics expressed their annoyance, but none more clearly than Danger Duck.

"What is this time?" said Duck, sarcasm dripping from his beak " a cat stuck up in a tree?"

"Actually" said Rev, speeding back in " it's seems the Stomper has escaped from jail,"

"Two jail breaks in one night?" said Duck " can't we just ignore it and go to sleep?"

"That's not how heroes roll" said Ace " suit up team! Let's jet!"

With that the Loonatics blasted off towards the town square where the Stomper was busy making mayhem. Ace blasted the villian's backside with his laser vision making the Stomper cry out in pain. Mad, the Stomper turned around, and his eyes narrowed when he saw the Loonatics.

Out of all the Loonatics both Tech and Duck had a very good reason to be afriad of this guy, since he had nearly crushed them last time. But this time Duck was confident he could face the Stomper, thanks to his new friend Nug.

To everyone's surprise Duck moved into attack first. Using the water spouting from a broken fountian in the square Duck shot his now more powerful Aqua Dense attack of the rampaging villian.

While Stomper was knocked back from the force of the attack the Loonatics mouths were open in shock when they saw how much stronger Duck's attacks had gotten. But their amazement was soon to turn to fear as they witnessed Duck's next move.

His eyes glowing silver Duck jumped and quacked himself closer to the Stomper. And before the villian had a chance to move Duck summoned up a power egg and blasted it into the villian's face knocking the thug unconious.

The fight seemed to be over as the police started to move in to handcuff the Stomper, but Duck had a surprise move up his sleeve when he pulled out Ace's Guardian Strike Sword. Ace was surprised and quickly checked the sheath on his belt, the sword was gone.

Last night, when Duck was asleep, Nug took control of Duck's body and had him sneak into Ace's room and steal the Guardian Strike Sword. So when deemed himself battle ready for this morning all he took with him was an empty sheath.

Activating the sword's powers Duck was about to plunge it down and end the Stomper's life of crime once and for all. Ace had guessed what Duck was going to do and he wasn't going to let it happen.

"Duck, stop!" yelled Ace, shooting his laser blasts.

But thanks to Nug, Duck sensed the attack coming and quacked out of the way before he could be hit. He reappeared, about five feet away from the Loonatics, with the stolen sword still in hand.

"The fight's over Duck" said Lexi " what's wrong with you?"

Duck didn't answer and charged at the Loonatics with the sword raised high. While the other Loonatics stood shocked Ace stepped up to defend his team and met Danger Duck head on, careful to avoid the random swings of the sword.

In the heat of battle Duck proved to be a difficult target to hit, what with his quacking powers and all, it was hard for Ace get a good lock on him. Closing his eyes, Ace took a deep breath, and started listening to the sound of Duck's teleports.

Suddenly the rabbit let out his powerful laser blasts and by luck alone they hit their target. As Duck fell he lost his grip on the Guardian Strike Sword. Firgueing it was his turn to step in Tech used his magnectic powers to put the sword back in Ace's possession.

Slowly, Duck began to get up as the other Loonatics closed in, the silver glow in his eyes were gone.

"What's wrong with Duck?" said Ace, angrilly " you could have destroyed us?"

"Wha..?" said Duck confused " destroy?...No...Nug said..,"

The silver glow in Duck's eyes returned, as he stood the foolish Acme hero all the way up.

"I know" said Nug, his voice coming from Duck's body " how foolish you were to accept my offer. I only needed you to survive and protect the eggs until they were ready to take on hosts of their own. And in one hour they shall infect everyone in this city,"

"Nug" said Tech " let Duck go,"

"To late coyote" said Nug " once Duck accepted the fact that I was in his body our bond became permanent. He can't seperate from me until I say so,"

"Where's the eggs Nug ?" said Lexi.

"You're smart" said Nug/Duck " you firgue it out. But I will not allow my race to die again ,"

Nug, now in complete control of Duck, used one of the hero's power eggs and shaped it into an elemental sword. Brandishing his Guardian Strike Sword Ace stepped up to face Duck.

"I'll take care of him" said Ace " you just go find those eggs, we don't have much time,"

While the rest of the Loonatics followed Ace's orders Lexi's mind was once again filled with the painful memories on what happened on Mira's planet months ago. Both Duck and Ace were forced to fight to the death in unfair combat.

Luckily no one was killed then, but would that be the case now?


	5. Chapter 5: A Deadly Choice

**Ch.5: A Deadly Choice**

" Do you have any idea where the missle could be Tech?" asked Lexi, as her and the others ran.

" The alien had to infect Duck sometime after we got back to the tower" said Tech " my guess is if we can find the missle anywhere that would be the first place to look,"

" Do you think Ace can handle Duck?" said Rev " not that I don't think he can't handle him, he definately can, but with Duck supercharged by Nug and all...,"

" He can handle Duck" said Tech " and when this is all over we'll find a way to save him,"

"What if he can't be saved?" said Lexi.

No one dared to answer Lexi's question, for if it did come down to that situation was to horrible to explian.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, Duck and Ace were caught in a fierce sword fight. Fiery sparks filled the air as the two swords clashed again and again. There was a standstill as the two swords once again met.

The two opponents doing batttle glared at one another and duck quacked himself away, surpirising Ace.

Thinking Duck would reappear behind him for a sneak attack ace turned around ready to defend himself. But the Nug side of Duck's brain had predicted how Ace would act and had Duck reappear two feet away from Ace's now turned back.

With a swing of his elemental sword Duck chopped at Ace's stomach making the rabbit cry out in pain. Backing up Duck/Nug could see that he had made a pretty impressive wound, but it was not enough to be fatal.

Even bleeding Ace found the strength to stand and fight. To Duck's surprise Ace suddenly seemed to be on his A-game. He knocked the elemental sword out of Duck's hands, and kicked and punched Duck until the Loonatic was on his knees.

Nug was impressed.

_" Even though he does not have superior powers, his skill in the martial arts is unmatched,"_

" Okay Nug" said Ace " release Duck now!"

" No" said Nug " you may have won the fight. but you have yet to win the war. I have you in a no win situation. Destroy me, and Duck dies. Spare me, and Acmetropolis falls,"

"Then I guess I have no choice," said Ace, raising the Guardian Strike Sword over Duck's head.

" What are you doing?" said Nug, fearfully " you kill me, your friend dies too,"

" Then he'll finally be free of your control," said Ace, swinging his sword down.

But before the blade could reach Duck Nug broke his bond and fled in fear. Ace stopped his sword's descent and sheathed it. He had suceeded in freeing Duck from Nug's influence. And in exhaustion and blood loss Ace collasped to the ground.

Duck woke up a few minutes after Ace's collaspe, and grew worried when he saw his beloved leader barely clinging to life.

"Oh no, Ace!" said Duck, running over to Ace's side and yelling into his communicator " Tech! Lexi! Rev! Can anyone hear me?!"

Back at the tower the other Loonatics had found the missle and Tech was almost finished in successfully shutting it down when Duck's frantic cry burst through all their communicators.

"Duck, what is it? " said Lexi " what's wrong?"

" Just hurry!" yelled Duck " if you guys don't get here soon Ace could die!"

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile Nug was slithering around in a slightly more solid form. His bond with Duck had contributed much to his knowledge of Acmetropolis, the Loonatics, and a little something more. The fight with Nug wasn't over by a long shot.


	6. Chapter 6: Duel With Disaster

**Ch.6: Duel With Distaster**

Moments later, back at the Loonatics tower, every member was compiled into the recovery room, their faces set in a grim frown as they looked at Ace lying still on the recovery bed. Rev was busy monitoring Ace's stats while Tech was making sure Nug had completely left Duck's system.

While Tech was examining him though Duck's eyes never tore away from Ace's body. The yellow rabbit's chest was heaving up and down so at least that was a sign that he was breathing, and a big bandage where Duck had hit him during the sword fight lay wrapped around his stomach.

" Okay Duck" said Tech " you're completely Nug free,"

"Thanks to Ace" said Duck, looking at Rev " how's he doing?"

"He'll need a few days to recover" said Rev " but other than that he'll be fine,"

Suddenly Duck's bottled up guilt turned into fierce anger as he summoned up and power egg and threw it into the wall. The other Loonatics jumped in surprise at the unexpected move and then Duck hid his face and started to cry.

" It' my fault" said Duck " I accepted Nug to possess my body and that's how Ace got hurt. It' my fault,"

" You weren't yourself," said Lexi.

"No!" said Duck, spitting out his words with so malice that it frightened the Loonatics " it's my mistake, and I have to make it right! Beware Nug, I'm coming after you,"

With that Duck quacked away leaving the other Loonatics stand still in amazement. Lexi was more worried then the others combined however.

" Guys, we can't let him face Nug all alone," said Lexi.

" But we don't know where he went" said Rev " let alone where Nug is going to be,"

"True" said Tech " but I'll keep track of Duck, and if he seems like he's in trouble we'll rush to the rescue,"

"All of us," said Ace, sitting up from his bed.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile Duck was wandering around downtown in search for Nug. Although no matter where he looked he could see no sign of the silvery being, but that was to understood when looking for a parasite that could invade anyone's body whenever it wanted to.

Duck shivered as he remembered what Nug had made him almost do to his friends. At least Tech had stopped the missle from launching and saved everyone in the city from being infected, but it wouldn't do any good if the eggs inside the missle weren't destroyed.

Tech had tried every way possible to destroy those eggs but they still remianed whole. He had to figure out a way to destroy them before they hatched or else the whole city would be invested with Nugs.

Suddenly, a wailing alarm interrupted Duck's thoughts. Looking around Duck saw a fire engine heading off towards a small neighborhood where smoke started to fill the sky.

One warehouse in the industry neighborhood was on fire. Duck made it just in time to see the fire people get to work and put a stop to the blaze. He was about to offer his services when he noticed a silver blur slip into the Steel Plant across the street.

Firgueing the firemen could handle the warehouse fire Duck went after the silver blur. He checked the first floor of Steel Plant and nothing was there. Second floor where the tanks of molten metal stood, nothing there either.

But when he got to the catwalks above the tanks the silverly blur revealed itself to be Nug. The silver being was began to look like wolf-like humaniod with gaint silver bat-wings. Obivously he had fed off some other humans.

" So you finally found me," said Nug.

" You're going to pay for what you did Nug!" said Duck.

" And how do you plan to stop me?" said Nug " you cannot kill a parasite. Each person I bond with only makes me stronger, and in your case...I gained your power,"

Summoning up a large power egg in his hand Nug shot it at Duck. Duck quacked away to avoid being hit making the power egg strike the catwalk instead, making a gaint gap in the place where Duck stood once before.

At the Loonatics base Tech's alarm system went wild making the coyote quickly look at the trackers. And when he saw Duck's blip jumping around he knew Duck had to be caught in fight.

Alerting the other Loonatics that Duck was in danger, everyone suited up and made tracks for the Steel Plant.

Back at the plant Duck and Nug were caught in arm wrestling match, each one trying to push one another into one of the molten steel pits below, even teleporting over pits to get rid of their opponent.

Suddenly getting smart Duck called up a power egg and threw it at the sprinklers above. The reaction was instant and soon it was pouring down rain inside the Steel Plant.

Activating his Aqua Dense power Duck shot it at Nug, but the silver-winged wolf called up Duck's own elemental sheild and stopped the attack cold. After that Nug repeated Duck's attack, but this time the Aqua Dense proved to be more powerful as Duck found himself gripping the edge of the hole Nug had created in the catwalk earlier.

Nug quacked over there grinning evilly as he saw Duck just a fall away from burning in a molten steel pit.

"You won't get away with this" said Duck " my friends will find a way to stop you. Tech is on the verge on destroying your eggs,"

"The coyote will never find out their weakness or mine" siad Nug " my race will be reborn! I shall never allow it to die again! Sorry my friend, it now time for us to part,"

As Nug pushed Duck's body off the ledge, he was surprised that Duck managed to grab his leg.

"If I'm falling I'm not taking it alone," said Duck.

With that Duck quacked himself and Nug close to the molten steel pit just as the Loonatics arrived. And before the heroes could even make a move they watched as Duck and Nug were swallowed by the pool of molten lava.


	7. Chapter 7: A Failed Sacrifice

**Ch.7: A Failed Sacrifice**

"Duck!" yelled Ace, as he saw his friend fall into the molten metal " No!"

" I can't believe he's gone," said Lexi.

"He sacrificed himself to save us" said Tech " and the world,"

"And what a foolish move it was," suddenly came a familar voice.

The Loonatics nearly jumped in surprise when Nug's body actually reappeared out of the molten metal to reveal a more powerfully built silver-winged wolf. Relishing the looks on their shocked faces Nug laughed.

"Fire only makes me stronger" said Nug " my kind crave for the sweet feast of destruction ever since the day of the Falling..."

**(Flashback, Nug's POV)**

_"...A mericless gang of space pirates invaded are home nearly tearing apart our planet and killed many innocent lives. We craved the for the power to reek revenge on our enmies, and our god granted that wish."_

_" Permitting us with special powers so we could invest hosts and tear them apart from the inside out. We got our revenge on the pirates but they had caused to much destruction to our planet and made it unliveable."_

_"So with what we had left of our technology we journeyed to distant galaxies to find a new planet to live on. But the gift we had asked for when we destroyed the pirates also became our curse. For now, we can no longer live without a host."_

_"The parents of the old generation died, leaving their eggs in care of the only who didn't have to assign himself permanently to host in order to survive. Me!"_

**(End Flashback)**

"...And I will not allow my people to die again!" said Nug.

"To bad pal" said Ace " you messed with one of our own, and now you're planning to destroy the world he was trying to save? Well we're not going to let that happen?"

"Then stop me, if you can?" said Nug.

**-------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, up in heaven, Danger Duck found himself walking through the gates of paradise. An angel was sitting at a desk nearby typing in his cloud computer. A big screen set behind the angel featuring Acmetropolis. Feeling the sign of a new presence the angel looked up to see Duck.

"Welcome Danger Duck," he said.

"What's going on there?" asked Duck, pointing at the screen.

"The future in which you sacrificed your life for" said the angel " behold the future of Acmetropolis,"

Pushing a button on his computer the image on the screen started to change. In the new image Nug was standing tall in the burning ruins of Acmetropolis and eggs had sucessfully hatched and infected everyone in the world. All,except for five. Duck's almost had heart attack when he saw what was next. The Loonatics were dead.

"No!" yelled Duck " why did this happen?"

"It hasn't happened" said the angel " at least not yet. But it can be stopped if you and Ace can tap into the powers of your Ascended Forms,"

" I'll do whatever it takes to stop Nug" said Duck " tell me what to do,"

" Fill out these forms" said the angel, handing over three forms to Duck " and hope you will be able to save your friends in time,"

**---------------------------------------------------**

Back on Acmetropolis the Loonatics prepared themselves for a facedown with a more powerful version of Nug. Not only now did he possess Duck's powers, but also the ability to shoot flaming tons of molten metal on the Loonatics.

The team managed to dodge these blazing streams, but some building weren't so lucky and set fire almost instantly. Firemen quickly arrived on the scene, but their water hoses felt like a tickle to the burning blaze.

Ace looked desperately around the city to see Acmetropolis literally go down in flames. They had to find some way to beat Nug or else the whole world was doomed.

"Tech!" yelled Ace " you and Rev get back to the tower and figure out how to destroy those eggs, the rest of us will hold him off,"

"Right Boss" said Rev, grabbing Tech " let's go,"

With that the roadrunner raced Tech and himself back to the tower. Nug laughed at the forces remaining.

"The three of you will not be enough to stop my plan" said Nug " in less than twenty-five minutes the eggs will hatch and infect everyone in this city. You don't have the power to stop me,"

"We'll see about that" said Duck from up in heaven " can't you go any faster?"

"Patience" said the angel " my scanner isn't what it used to be,"

Meanwhile Ace, Lexi, and Slam charged at Nug letting loose with their most powerful attacks. However, Nug's silvery skin was soon replaced despite the heavy damage his body had suffered.

Activating the powers he had stolen from Duck Nug launched a briradge of power eggs at the Loonatics. Given the increased size of the eggs it struck it targets with the same force atomic bomb.

One of the eggs exploded near Ace when the Loonatics were making their retreat and sent the rabbit flying into the middle of town square.

Ace struggled hard to get up as Nug came closer, but the poor yellow rabbit was to shaken by the explosion to even stand. And evil grin lit up Nug's face as he witnessed the pitiful struggle of the Loonatic's leader.

"Poor Ace" said Nug, raising one his gaint feet " allow me to end your suffering,"

With that he put his foot down in order to crush Ace, once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8: Ascension!

**Ch.8: Ascension!**

As Nug's foot plunged downwards to crush Ace, the yellow rabbit cringed and took what he very well knew could be his final breath. But a split second before the foot connected Ace felt something grab him and port him out of danger just in the nick of time. When he turned to thank his rescuer he and the other Loonatics gasped in surprise.

"Duck?"

Hard as it was to believe, it was true. There was Danger Duck standing right in front of the Loonatics looking very much alive, but his appearance had changed. His feathers were glowing gold and his eyes had changed to a fierce red. Up in Heaven the angel at the desk laughed.

"Behold the Ascended Form" said the angel " in this form your attacks will do ten times as much damage as they did before. Will this be enough to stop Nug? Heh...how am I supposed to know?"

The Loonatics and Nug had no idea what to believe, so Duck spoke for them.

"Miss me Nug?" said Duck.

"So" said Nug " you really are alive. It would have been better if you have stayed dead. This new power of yours does not scare me,"

" It should" said Duck " and I'd love to show you why,"

With that Duck charged so fast at Nug that even Rev would be proud. When he was right in front of the silver wolf's face he called up a golden power egg and blasted it at Nug's face making the parasite cry out in pain.

Swinging one of his silver claws Nug sent Duck flying into a nearby building. Using his tornado form Slam spun upwards and caught Duck before he reached the ground.

"Duck, are you alright?" asked Ace when the duo reached the ground.

" I'm fine" said Duck, dragging out a contract and giving it to Ace " but you need to sign this,"

" What's this for?" asked Ace as Duck flew off.

"You'll find out" said Duck, going to face Nug " just sign it and recite the verse,"

Nug had recovered from Duck's recnet attack and now his face was completely healed.

"Why can't the bad guy just fall when you want him to?" said Duck, and resumed his attack.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, ace was giving the contract Duck handed a once over. Apparently he was pleased with it since the other Loonatics saw him a small smile to Duck.

"Great plan Pal" said Ace, turning to his team " quick, I need something to write with. Pen, pencil, marker, get it?''

"On it Ace" said Lexi, running off " but are you sure you can trust that thing?"

"It's a risk" said Ace " but I'm willing to chance it,"

With that Lexi and Slam went searching for a pencil for Ace to sign the contract with. Hard to believe it was actually Slam that found it first. He had pulled it from a hot dog vendor's abandoned hat.

Quickly Ace signed the contract, and recited the verse.

_" Endow me with the strentgh of the golden light, so I may defeat this evil creature tonight,"_

After reciting the verse a golden light surrounded Ace and suddenly burst into his Ascended form. His fur had been turned pure gold, and his eyes and triangle were glowing red just like Duck's.

The new power he had gained astounded Ace, but his amazement was soon interrupted by Duck's struggle with Nug. And with no further delay Ace blasted off to Duck's assistance. But with the eggs a mere ten minutes away from hatching, would the Loonatic's be able to stop Nug in time?


	9. Chapter 9: Tech's CureAll

**Ch.9: Tech's Cure-All**

Together, the combined efforts of both Duck and Ace in their Ascended Forms managed to do some damage agianist Nug. But obivously it wasn't going to be enough. No matter how much damage he had previously taken Nug's liquid silver body quickly healed him.

" This isn't working" said Ace " whatever we throw at him he just takes and heals,"

" Then how can we beat him?" said Duck.

" Fools" said Nug " you shall never beat me. in less than two minutes the eggs will hatch and infect the people of your world. My race will be reborn. And there's nothing you can do to stop it,"

**---------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, at the Loonatics Tower, Tech and Rev were studying the strange silver eggs that had been retrieved from Nug's missle. With time running out Tech found himself in doubt on whether or not he could actually find a cure. Rev was sensing his friend's tension, and quickly thought of a way to resolve it.

Rushing to and from the kitchen in less than a second Rev handed Tech a small glass of water just as the coyote placed one of the silver eggs into a petrie dish. Tech subconiously reached for the drink as Rev handed it to him but failed in his grip and the glass shattered onto the table, with some of it's contents spilling inside the petrie dish.

Both Rev and Tech quickly fumbled to pick up the shattered pieces of glass making Rev tip over a salt shaker that Tech had brought in to test the soduim content of cheese. Some salt also landed in the petrie dish.

"Oh man" said Rev " look at the mess we made,"

Tech was about to respond back with a witty retort when his eyes caught sight on what was happening in the petrie dish. The salt and water concotion was melting the silver egg like a hungry acid. Twevle seconds later the entire egg was gone.

"Salt water" said Tech " so that's how we can destroy Nug. All we have to do is lead him to the ocean,"

"Yeah, but he's so big we may never get him there" said Rev " oh there's another problem too,"

"What's that?" asked Tech.

"That!" yelled Rev.

Tech turned around and saw the cause of Rev's distress, the parasite eggs were hatching. Each one looked like tiny silver vipers with obsidian fangs and bat-like wings. Before Tech and Rev could make a move to stop then the little beasts took to the skies and everyone in Acmetropolis was on their buffet.

**--------------------------------------------------**

In the middle of town square Nug found himself on the defensive when Slam and Lexi joined the fight to help duck and Ace defeat him. But no matter how many wounds were inflicted on his body it healed just as fast.

Frustrated that his attacks were doing nothing Slam sped around in a tornado and managed to anpitate one of Nug's legs. Losing his balance Nug fell backwards and squashed two buildings with his massive form.

Duck and Ace came in with gold light shining in their palms ready to finish Nug off, but were interupted by the sound of a million screechs piercing through the sky. As the heroes turned around to see just who was coming, Nug took the moment and attached his leg back to his body, then he too looked at the sky and smiled.

"You're to late" Nug said to the Loonatics " my race has been reborn,"

The tiny, silver vipers dived down and attached themselves to the many humans of Acmetropolis. With one bite of their osidian fangs bodies dropped to the ground, lifeless, allowing the parasites to have free reign.

The osidian fangs were a primitive form on how Nug's race used invade their chosen host's form. The posion injected into the body from the fangs killed the host instantly allowing the parasites to reactivate the body so they could you use it or eat the person from the inside out.

Nug had long ago abandoned his primitive ways, even though he still possessed the osidian fangs from his birth, but still he laughed at the torture the humans were going through as if he were taking part in the fun.

Lexi and Slam imediately rushed to help the humans struggling with the parasites, trying hard not to get bitten themselves. Ace and Duck turned their attention to Nug with angry expressions plastered on their face.

"You monster!" they both said at once " you're going to pay for this!"

Together the two rushed at Nug, but once again the liquid-silver, winged wolf deflected their attacks and this time unleashed one of his own pinning Duck and Ace to a building with such force that the golden glow of their Ascended Forms began to disappear.

"Pathetic creatures" said Nug " to think that you ever stand againist me. Acmetropolis has fallen, my race is reborn, and your lives are about to end,"

With that last statement Nug dragged the two heroes close to his mouth, doing something he hadn't done in thousands of years, eating another living being.


	10. Chapter 10: Nug's Last Gambit

**Ch.10: Nug's Last Gambit**

" Not so fast Nug," said a voice from suddenly out of nowhere.

Turning around Nug could see Tech and rev in the Loonatics hover jet aiming missles in his direction. Dropping his catch nug turned to face the coyote while sped out to catch duck and Ace before they fell splat on the ground.

"Launching hydro missles now," said Tech, pressing a button.

The two missles launched at Nug, hitting his liquid silver body ten gallons worth of salt water. The result was almost to shocking to believe as the Loonatics watched as Nug's body started to melt.

But even though the missles did some damage to the silvery fiend Nug still had enough strength to put up a fight. His frightening red eyes turned on the Loonatics in anger as Tech released a shower of salt water onto the citizens of Acmetropolis, ejecting the parasites from their bodies.

" No!" screamed Nug, lashing out with one of his claws knocking Tech out of the air " you may have discovered our weakness, but you shall not stop us. Come on my people, join with me, and we shall bring an end to Acmetropolis once and for all,"

"Don't count on it Nug" came a sudden voice out of nowhere " guess who's back?"

Nug turned around to see Slam, Lexi, Rev, Duck, Tech, and Ace in the air flying with Turbo Packs on their back.

" Ok Tech" said Ace " let's put these new inventions of yours to work,"

Each Turbo Pack was designed to ampilfy each of the Loonatics powers, making them more powerful in pyshical combat. Still weakened by Tech's hydro missles Nug was easily driven back towards the ocean, despite having gained power from the parasites that had merged with his body.

Powering up his Aqua Dense Cannon Duck blasted Nug with the final blow causing the parasite to fall into the ocean.

For the moment all the Loonatics breathed a huge sigh of relief as Nug sank beneath the waves, but their relief only came to soon as the liquified hand of Nug burst out of the water and managed to grab Danger Duck.

Two worst case scenarios played through Tech's mind almost at once. One, either Nug was going to try to reform his bond with Duck or he was just going to take Duck down under with him.

The same thoughts must have been going through Ace's mind as well as he sped in and used his laser vision to set Duck free from Nug's grasp. With no strentgh left Nug's hand fell and his form meltled into the sea gone forever.

**--------------------------------------**

Later, back at the Loonatics tower, the Loonatics were having a big celebration for they have defeated Nug and everyone in Acmetropolis was parasite free. However, although it was a time of great victory, one Loonatic did not join the party.

"What's a matter Duck?" asked Lexi, concerned.

" Nothing " said Duck " it's just a shame that I'll never be part of a celebration like this ever again,"

"What do you mean?" said Ace, stepping over.

" I died Ace" said Duck " I'm no longer alive. I was only allowed to come back to help you guys destroy Nug. Now I'll probably have to return to Heaven,"

The celebration grew silent as everyone in the room took in what Duck had to say. Out of friendship Ace placed his hand gentley on Duck's shoulder.

"Whatever happens Duck" said Ace " you'll always be part of our team,"

**--------------------------------------------**

The next everyone gathered at the launching bay to board the repaired Dragon Ship back to Planet Blanc, everyone that is except Duck. Lexi, Ace, and Rev searched all over for him this morning but he was nowhere to be found.

" He must be back up in Heaven," said Ace grimly.

" We didn't even get a chance to say goodbye," said Lexi, a tear threatening to fall from her eye.

The five entered the Dragon Ship and blasted off towards Planet Blanc. King Tweetums face when they got was curious as well as worried.

" You've been gone an awfully long time" said Tweetums " I was about to send a search team for you. Wait a second, where is Sir Duck?"

All the Loonatic's drew a solemn face as Lexi tried to explian.

" He's...,"

"Back!" a new voice shouted from behind them.

The Loonatics turned around to see Duck stepping out of the Dragon Ship, glowing with life and enjoying every second of it. Duck grinned as he saw all his friends stunned faces.

" The angels decided to give me a second chance at life and I took it" said Duck " you can't have the Loonatics without Danger Duck,"

" To true," said Ace, as he and the other Loonatics wrapped around Duck in a group hug.

The Loonatics were reunited, and no matter what danger would come their way next, one thing was for certian. Nothing could tear them apart, not even life and death.

**The End **


End file.
